Through Our Eyes
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Luke is confused about his feelings for his foster sister Emma. Emma is confused for her feelings for her foster brother. But when Emma needs Luke's help with finishing her science project, will they finally get their chance to reveal their feelings?
1. The Truth

**This is my first Jessie story but probably not my last. **

**To all those who say Luke/Emma relationships are wrong...SCREW YOU YOU IGNORANT INTOLERABLE IDIOTS. They are NOT blood related so it's NOT incest. Haven't you ever read a Life With Derek fanfic Casey/Derek ship? If you have and you liked it then you're a hypocrite! I'm sorry if I'm ranting but it's something I feel very strongly about.**

**These are some reviews from other tolerant people who agree with me.**

**hhcoolmv1  
><strong>

I quite liked this! Good job! :) And I agree with whoever said it, Luke and Emma aren't biological siblings, so it's not incest! (But Luke and Emma do make for a very cute pairing!) Personally, I'd love some more chapters! (I've put this on my story alert!)** -I am with this person!**

MeBeKiki

CUTE! Oh, and to the IDIOT who complained about them being 'legal siblings,' so were Casey and Derek but that didn't stop people from shipping them. Yeah, and don't deny it, I'm DAMN right. Legal siblings DOES NOT equal incest, and they are cute together! :) -**And this person!**

****TheAllySue****

You know what? To all those people that said it was disturbing because they are brother and sister okay yes i will give it to you, but do you know what type of brother and sister? Adopted. Luke is adopted so is Zuri and Ravi. Emma is the onlt biological daughter shesh...

On the ther side I really like this! I was so glad when a Jessie Forum was posted for writing stories! Good job i liked this. -**And this person!**

**I may sound really pushy on my opinion but I'm just trying to prove my argument and other peoples. If you're someone who doesn't like them together then just keep you opinions to yourself and don't slam my and other peoples writing because of it! **

**Now that my rant is over, I hope all of you who like Luke and Emma together enjoy my first Jessie fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

I lay on the couch, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. I was bored but I couldn't do anything about it. Ravi was walking Mr. Kipling again and Zuri was playing with Millie the Mermaid which is something no sane person can sit through. Jessie was out on another date with Tony and I just couldn't talk to Emma at the moment.

I don't know why but I just felt…awkward around Emma. Even though I had been adopted into this family for almost eleven years now, every time I saw her my mouth would go dry, my heart would speed up and I would forget what I was about to say. I doubt it was anything serious but I couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Maybe it was something that comes with turning 16.

Finally my boredom became to much and I trudged upstairs, heading for my room to find the PSVista my dad got me for my birthday last week. As I got to my door, the one across from mine opened.

"Oh Luke, thank God you're still here! I need your help!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room. I was thrown onto her bed while she rushed over to her closet.

"W-What is it Ems?" I asked cautiously. She came out hold what looked like half a human heart. "Emma?" I asked standing up and walking over to her. "What did you do?" I said as I stood in front of her. She rolled her eyes, using one hand to slap my arm.

"It's not real you idiot!" she yelled, setting the heart down on the bed. "It's a model, well half a model. I'm having trouble," she mumbled quietly. My heart twisted at seeing her unhappy.

"What are you having trouble with?" I asked. She perked up, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the bed.

"Well you remember the bio project we have to do for the science fair?" I nodded. "I decided to do mine on the human heart and on emotions…but I'm having trouble linking my paper to the models," I cocked an eyebrow.

"Models?" she looked a little sheepish.

"That's what I need help with," she mumbled.

"It's due tomorrow!" I cried and she cringed.

"I know! Luke please help, please," she begged, looking embarrassed. I sighed.

"Ok, you write the paper, I'll make the other model. What do you want it to look like?" I asked and she grinned.

"Only the classic valentines heart," she said and I nodded, already grabbing red felt from one of her crafts kit.

Together we worked on Emma's project, sometimes chatting but doing most of it in silence. Occasionally I would stop what I was doing and just watch Emma type on her laptop. Sometimes her tongue would stick out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She looked so beautiful, even when we were just hanging out in her bedroom. I knew I shouldn't be thinking things like that about my foster sister but I just couldn't help it.

"Luke?" I quickly averted my eyes as she looked up, looking like I was just finishing up her heart when I had actually finished it ten minutes ago.

"Yeah?" I said, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

"What would you say about how love affects the heart?" I nearly chocked on my surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain the emotion love in the heart," she explained. "Can you think of anything?" I shrugged.

"Not really, I don't think I've ever been in love," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, well then what do you think being in love could be like?" she asked. I paused to think as she stared at me. With one look from those hazel eyes I felt an answer come to mind.

"I think love is when you feel so comfortable with someone that you feel you could share everything with them. I'm not talking about the small stuff like childhood memories you remember with a happy smile, I mean the stuff that not only made you happy, but sad as well because you feel safe with that person…protected. The feeling that they will accept and appreciate you for who you are and never think of changing you…even if you have a few too many freckles," I finished with a small smile and Emma giggled. My heart raced at her giggle.

"That was beautiful Luke. Are you sure you've never been in love?" she asked as a joke, but I paused.

"I think so," I mumbled to myself.

"It doesn't matter," Emma said so I guess she didn't hear. "All I know is that that will get me an A+ for sure…and I think you have the perfect amount of freckles," she said with a shy smile. I grinned, gently picking up my model of a classic heart and putting it on her dresser next to the other one.

"What do you think?" I asked as she finished typing up her report before she closed the lid.

"I love it! You're a life saver Luke," she said as she got up, examining the heart I made. I smiled, standing behind her. She turned to me and, taking me completely by surprise, wrapped me into her arms that hooked tightly around my neck.

I stood there stunned. "I'm not letting go until you hug me back," she sang in a high voice. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Luke," Emma whispered.

"You're welcome Emma," I said, pulling back to look at her. Something in me changed as I stared down at her. (Ever since I hit fourteen I had grown taller then her). She was staring up at me, her bright hazel eyes gleaming with gratitude. My breathing slowed down and the world seemed to disappear as the urge to kiss my step sister became so strong. I started leaning down, watching as Emma's eyes widened.

And that's what stopped me, she was my step sister, or was foster sister the right word? Either way, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I pulled away from the hug, ignoring Emma's face fall as I quickly made my way to her door.

Luke!" she called and I stopped. "Will you be at the science fair?" I sighed as I nodded.

"Sure," I mumbled walking out the room and shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it, trying to figure out my troubled thoughts.

I think I'm in love with my foster sister.

* * *

><p>Emma's POV<p>

I stood in front of my table as the judges came up to me. "And now we have…Emma Ross," the man holding the clipboard announced. I gulped, glancing at where my parents should be standing. No one was there. I sighed.

"My project is on the human heart. My first model is of an actual human heart with notes on how it works to keep the human body alive. My second model is a classic, valentines day heart to represent the emotional value of the human heart."

Some murmurs were heard and I began to get nervous. Where was Luke? He said he would be here for me. Even if he acted weird in my room yesterday, I still wanted him here. I hate to admit it but I have a slight crush on my foster brother, not that it's reciprocal. All I had now was a room full of people who expected me to fail cause I was blonde.

"T-The heart is a complex organ when it comes to emotion b-b-because-" I stopped as I saw a familiar boy walk into the science room, his smile which I hadn't seen in a whole day directed straight at me. "Because it allows us to feel things like happiness, hurt and even love." I paused as I looked right at Luke, right into his eyes. "To me love is when you feel so comfortable with someone that you feel you could share everything with them. I'm not talking about the small stuff like childhood memories you remember with a happy smile, I mean the stuff that not only made you happy, but sad as well because you feel safe with that person…protected. The feeling that they will accept and appreciate you for who you are and never think of changing you…even if you're a ditzy blonde," I said and the people in the room all chuckled at the joke.

I didn't bother with them though, I just kept looking at Luke. He was smiling, his eyes filled with warmth. I wanted to sigh and just stare at him forever.

"I think we've heard enough," the judge said. "The winner of the science fair is…Emma Ross!" I beamed up at him, accepting my ribbon and clutching it my hands. Luke was grinning at me. Just as I was about to walk over to him, a kid blocked me. He looked around 17, my age, with short blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. But I wanted to get to Luke.

"Hey, I'm Clark, nice win," he said, giving me a 'charming' smile. I nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks," I was about to walk away when he took my ribbon out of my hands.

"But I think this belongs here," he said, pinning the ribbon to my shirt, just above my left breast. I glared at him but he just smiled. "Now how about you and me go out tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled, walking around him and getting to Luke.

"I'll pick you up at 7.00pm!" he called over to me. I just rolled my eyes as I approached Luke.

"What was that about?" Luke asked, glancing over my shoulder at Clark.

"Oh he just asked me out and I said yes, no big deal," I said. Luke's eyes darkened.

"What? But…but look at him Ems! He's so…" he trailed off as he glared at Clark's back.

"What's wrong Luke?" I asked, trying to touch his arm but he yanked it away as he shook his head.

"Nothing, come on I wanna go home," he growled, already walking away.

"Oh, ok," I said in a small voice, following him out.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror, observing my outfit for tonight. I didn't really care what I looked like for Clark, I hadn't even wanted to date him.<p>

I sighed as I thought about who I really wanted to be with, but said freckled boy hadn't said a word to me since yesterday. He didn't even congratulate me. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Emma, Bertram says dinners almost-" Luke stopped as he stared at me. "Wow Emma…you look…beautiful," he said and I blushed.

"Thanks Luke, you really think so?" I asked, referring to my grey guitar t-shirt, jean shorts and leggings with a pair of black boots. He nodded.

"Yeah…well I always think you look beauti-" he stopped himself short, shaking his head. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Clark's taking me to the movies," I answered and Luke's expression instantly hardened into a glare.

"So I guess I'll tell Bertram you're not coming down for dinner," he growled before making his way to my door.

"Hang on!" I ordered and Luke stopped. "Why are you so against me dating Clark?" I said in a firm voice. Luke stayed quiet. "Answer me Luke!" I ordered.

"Because he's not right for you," I heard him mumble.

"What?"

"He's not right for you! He doesn't deserve you!" Luke all but yelled, turning enraged eyes on me. I backed up slightly but held my ground.

"How the hell would you know what's right for me? You're acting like you know what's best for me! Well you don't Luke!" I yelled. He glared down at me, his shoulders heaving with angry pants.

"Just…! Just go on your date!" he snapped, turning on his heel and storming out of my room.

"Fine! I will!" I screamed after him before grabbing my purse, heading out the door and making my way out of the building.

* * *

><p>The date was a total bust. Clark talked throughout most of the movie, he didn't even offer to buy my ticket (not that I wanted him to) and he expected for me to pay for popcorn because I picked a chick flick. I pulled myself up to my room, collapsing onto my bed in a tired heap. Just as I was ready to fall asleep, my bedroom door swung open.<p>

"So I guess your date went badly?" Luke asked in a smug voice.

"Go away Luke," I mumbled. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Why? I'm just taking an interest in my older sisters life," he said. His words stung.

"I'm not your sister Luke," I said, just wishing he would leave.

"Aww, you'll hurt my feelings if you say things like that," he said, keeping his voice smug.

"Well then you'll hate this! Clark asked me out again and I said yes!" I snapped, lifting my head to look at him. That wasn't true, I rejected him straight away but Luke didn't need to know that.

Luke's eyes widened. "What?" he hissed. This time I smirked, standing up.

"That's right, he said he really liked me and I think I might really like him too," I said, lying through my teeth. There was a three second pause of Luke and I just staring at each other before my back was against the wall and he was staring right into my eyes, pinning with his body and his gaze.

"Luke what are you…?" I said in a hushed voice. One of his hands gently cupped my cheek, his thumb tracing it gently.

"Please let me do this," he whispered before his lips gently met mine in a soft kiss.

It wasn't forced, heated or sloppy. It was a simple peck that lasted a few seconds. I felt every cliché I was supposed to, the sparks, the fireworks and even butterflies at his kiss. Slowly he pulled away, his breath coming out in a sigh.

"Please don't love him," he whispered before he turned and headed for my door. Just as he was going into his room I ran at him.

"Luke!" I called and he turned in time to catch me as I jumped at him. I pressed my lips to his, pushing him back into his room.

He got the message, pulling me in before the door shut and my back was against it. I never thought something could feel this good. Luke was an amazing kisser, which is something I thought I would never be lucky enough to experience. This kiss was heated, passionate and filled with love. Tongues fought for dominance and moans were shared.

Soon my back left the door and Luke was carrying me to his bed. He lay me down gently, crawling over me. He didn't kiss me again, just stared at me. I was panting as I stared back.

"I could never love anyone else," I whispered, tears threatening to fall. he stared down at me, tears in his own eyes.

"I love you too, Emma," he choked out before kissing me again.

When my parents told me I was going to be getting a little brother from Detroit, I didn't think this would be our future, 11 years later. We spent the whole night in his room, talking about what we were going to do, how we would tell the others about us. Most of our time was spent occupied by kissing, getting out at least 2 years of pent up sexual tension.

The future scared me, wondering how other people would react to me being in love with my foster brother. But as long as Luke stood by me, I couldn't care.

Through our eyes, we were just like anybody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and any LukeEmma haters can $%*& right off.**

**Review!**


	2. Through Our Eyes Note

To all those people who reviewed my fic nastily even though I asked you not to…

I think you guys are Awesome!

I'm very proud that you shared your opinions, even if some of the words were a little harsh. I understand that if you are adopted yourself then you would be made uncomfortable by these kind of fics, but wouldn't a good solution be to just ignore them instead of annoying the people who wrote them by insulting their writing? It just lets people not kick up a fuss over something so (Sorry if this offends you but in my opinion) meaningless.

I'm not trying to repress any opinions, I just don't really want to be reading reviews telling me to fuck off just because I had an idea I liked. I won't report abuse because I can see how I might have pissed you off by forcing something on you.

If you get mad at this then I'm not sure what I else I can really say so I'll just have to be the bigger person and ignore you guys but can I just thank xluvConanAiluvx for giving me a fair review on my writing while maturely telling me that the idea made her uncomfortable. For a nine year old you are a lot more mature then my other two reviewers (No offence you two)

And another thing, to the person who was annoyed that I changed Luke and Emma's height...I thought I had explained pretty clearly that they were older in my fic-Luke was clearly described as being sixteen and Emma seventeen.

It is called a Fanfiction for a reason...just saying.

Thank you for listening...if you actually read it instead of giving me another brash review.


End file.
